Ciel Phantomhive: Tea and Scones
by NanoRabid
Summary: [ONE-SHOT!] [READER INSERT!] You were a new maid at the Phantomhive Manor, and had taken a fancy to the Young Earl himself...


**Ciel Phantomhive: Tea and Scones**  
You were a new maid at the Phantomhive Manor, found by Sebastian on the streets of London. You were happy to be taken and given a job with a living space and supplies: you wouldn't starve or be homeless anymore, and you wouldn't be a possible victim for Jack the Ripper. Not that you were a prostitute though: you were only 11.

You pushed through the doors with the cart full of random scones, buns and tea. Sebastian was dealing with the 'idiot trio' and had asked you to take the tea to the Young Master. He looked up as you entered.

"A-ah, Lord Phantomhive, I have brought you eh…Earl Grey Tea with strawberry scones? I think…" you murmured, not looking at him. You were still shy and not completely used to the idea of living with higher ups and working as a servant. Especially when your 'higher up' was a year older than you…

"Thank you, (y/n). Where is Sebastian?" Ciel looked at you with his one eye critically. You felt unnerved under his gaze and blushed slightly, before replying

"M-Meyrin, Bard and Finny have been causing trouble again, a-and Mr Sebastian had asked me to do his job while he sorted t-them out."

You shifted from foot to foot nervously. Just as you had reached to place his afternoon snack onto his desk, he requested:

"Come, sit down, (y/n)." Your eyes widened and you looked at him. It wasn't like the Young Earl to invite someone to sit with him, let alone a mere servant. You looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or mocking you (you were quite used to that, curtsey of the kids that had homes back when you lived on the streets), and it seemed he wasn't. Slowly, you shuffled towards his desk, which was covered in paperwork, with an intricate chess board in the middle. Pulling out the chair, you sat opposite him. You had placed the snacks on the part of the table that wasn't white with paper, and poured the tea carefully into his china cup. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"Well…I read how to in the library, in m-my free time, but never actually p-played it…" you bowed your head again. Was he suggesting he wanted to play with you? If he was, you were flattered but weren't in the mood to be humiliated.

"This will be your first time then." Ciel tilted his head and held his hand out above the chess board. "You'll be white, and I'll be black."

You began first, you had read that the whites moved first anyway, so in a tactic, you had a somewhat insight in some points of the to-be game. You moved your pawn, the one closest to the edge, two spaces forward and lowered your hand. Ciel followed your movement with his single blue eye, before moving the pawn infront of his bishop up one square.

Before you knew it, about ten minutes had passed and you were deeply immersed into the game. You didn't notice how Ciel watched you as you furrowed your eyebrows, thing deeply about your next move. As you twirled a piece of soft (h/c) hair in your dainty finger. As you shifted nervously in your seat. Until you looked at him, noticing he hadn't followed through with his next move.

You coughed softly to gain his attention, not noticing his light blush sprinkled at being caught. He moved his knight, taking your pawn, and then finally noticing his tea.

"Ah, what a shame. The tea has gone cold. Would you mind pouring some fresh tea, (y/n)? And for yourself if you wish."

You nodded hastily, and shakily poured the Earl Grey into his cup. Once done, you poured yourself some too, and sat back down. You hand reached towards the board, and took his pawn with a single swipe from your bishop. Whilst waiting your turn, you took a sip of the tea. You understood why Lord Phantomhive liked this beverage so much: Sebastian was a miracle worker when it came to the culinary arts (and everything else, to be fair), unlike a certain American tobacco smoker.

"Treat yourself to a scone, too. You deserve a break from the three idiots."

You plucked a scone out of the bread basket on the trolley, and took a big bite out of it, sipping it down with some tea. Ciel checked his watch, noting

"It seems Madame Red will be coming back from her shopping trip soon, I will need to get Sebastian to sort out dinner faster, it seems."  
You couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that your moment with the Young Earl was over, but quickly shook those thoughts out of your head. He had a fiancé, for goodness sakes! Finishing off your scone, you dusted your small maid uniform off, and were about to stand up, until you were humiliated.

"You have some crumbs on your cheek, (y/n)." the teal haired boy muttered, not taking his eyes off the chessboard. You blushed in embarrassment, rubbing at your cheeks with your long sleeves. "Not there, come here."

You silently wondered what he was going to do as you neared closer. His hand suddenly reached out and caressed your cheek, his thumb trailing over your bottom lip. You blushed beet red at the actions, and turned into a stuttering mess.

"A-ah, I-I n-n-need t-to g-go!" You hightailed out of the room.

Ciel smirked, watching you stumble away, completely forgetting to take away his scones, tea and snacks.

You were amusing to him.

**Nyah~ This is just something me and my friend came up with so yeah... **  
**-NanoRabid~**


End file.
